


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by lotsofquestionslimitedanswers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU, mentions of suicidal thoughts and bad mental health days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofquestionslimitedanswers/pseuds/lotsofquestionslimitedanswers
Summary: Modern AUThis one is about yearning.Twenty years ago, Geralt, Jaskier, and Yennefer met in freshman psych class when the three of them did all the work for a group project and bonded over talking trash about their fourth member.Now they’re in their forties and have to do adult things: pay taxes, go to work, and deal with their feelings.Jaskier and Geralt have been pining for each other since college. Yennefer knows. Jaskier’s sister Priscilla knows. Ciri, (Geralt's biological daughter who Jaskier, Geralt, and Yennefer have been raising together since Ciri's grandparents died) knows. Geralt’s adopted brothers and father know. Everyone knows. Except Geralt and Jaskier.Yennefer’s falling hard for Triss, the owner of the new coffee shop that opened across from her firm. She’s feeling so many clichés and kicking herself for it.The only one who has it together is Ciri, which is sad really, because she’s fourteen.Let the chaos commence!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 39
Kudos: 51





	1. I'm The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Story-wide Trigger Warnings:  
> Strong language, depressive episodes, bad mental health days, mentions of suicidal thoughts  
> These will be labeled on the chapters they’re on.
> 
> Trigger Warnings for this chapter:  
> Strong language

Chapter 1

“I’m The Only One” – Melissa Ethridge

**Geralt**

Geralt wants to leave. Jaskier’s performing at the coffeehouse closest to their apartment and he’s ending his set with a cover of “I’m The Only One” by Melissa Ethridge. Geralt hates that song with every fiber of his being. He hates it every time he can tell Jaskier’s getting into it and blowing the crowd away with his impressive vocals. He hates it every time he watches Jaskier go from person to person without even considering Geralt as an _option_ …without realizing that _Geralt_ would walk through fire for Jaskier. Geralt would do anything for him. He’s his best friend…well, one of his best friends. It’s pretty much a tie between Jaskier and Yennefer. Has been ever since freshman year of college when the three of them worked on a Psych project together and bonded over talking shit about their fourth group member who didn’t help. (Fuck Valdo Marx.)

Every time Geralt hears Jaskier sing that song that Ethridge wrote about another woman, Geralt feels like he’s the one who's drowning. Jaskier has no preference when it comes to the gender of a romantic partner, so that’s not a problem. Geralt also has no preference. Geralt wishes he could tell Jaskier how he feels…but he knows better. Why would Jaskier want to be with Geralt? Geralt is far too emotionally constipated to maintain a healthy long-term relationship with anyone. And there’s just too much at risk if Geralt were to try to get romantically involved with Jaskier.

“You okay?” Yennefer asks, pulling Geralt out of his unhappy musings.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine?” Geralt replies, doing his absolute best to maintain a straight face, but probably failing since this is Yen and Yen can read Geralt like a book...usually with at least 90% accuracy.

“You always look sad when Jaskier plays this one.”

 _Of course_ , Yen noticed that.

Geralt says what he always does to try to get out of an uncomfortable conversation.

“Hmm,” Geralt replies.

“You should talk to him about it.” Yennefer says.

Maybe if Geralt pretends he doesn’t know what Yen’s talking about, she’ll drop it.

“About what?”

Yennefer glares at Geralt. “We’ve been friends for over twenty years. You really think I don’t know how you feel about our mutual friend?”

Geralt feels sick. “How?”

“The three of us live together and I watch you two go through the motions of a will-they, won’t-they couple on tv. We’re in our forties. Don’t you think it’s time to tell him?”

“Thank you!” Jaskier calls from the stage. “Thank you everyone! You’ve been a lovely audience!”

“I’m not the right person for him.” Geralt says.

“There’s no right person for anyone. There’s only people we love and wish to be with.” Yennefer replies.

Geralt watches Jaskier get off the stage and make his way to Geralt and Yennefer.

“I don’t want to ruin everything.” Geralt says.

“Geralt,” Yennefer starts to say something, but she sighs and shakes her head.

Jaskier bounds over and asks, “How’d I do?”

“You know. The usual. Had trouble staying awake.” Yennefer studies her fingernails.

“Fuck you, Yen.” Jaskier replies.

“You should be so lucky.” Yennefer shoots back.

Jaskier laughs and Yennefer grins.

“What did you think of my performance, Geralt?” Jaskier asks.

“It was good.” Geralt replies.

“See Yen? _This_ is how you’re supposed to reply.” Jaskier says.

“Whatever, bard. Let’s get home.” Yennefer says, wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders. “And I’d _hardly_ call what Geralt said a full review of your performance.” Yennefer catches Geralt’s eye and winks at him.

Geralt rolls his eyes at her.

The three walk back home together. Jaskier and Yennefer walk ahead. Yennefer has Jaskier in stitches as she tells him about some drama that happened at work. Despite the sour mood that song put Geralt in, Geralt smiles. Yennefer’s an excellent storyteller and that story was hilarious. It helps that Jaskier’s a lively listener and seems to know exactly when to throw in a “No,” “What” “ _No!_ ” and so on to keep the momentum going for story-tellers. Geralt appreciates it. So does Yen. They’ve talked about it.

They get to their four-bedroom apartment and cross the threshold. It has been home for ten years now. Geralt looks around at the paintings Yen put up on the walls, Jaskier’s instruments, and the pictures Geralt hung up of them over the years. There are also pictures of Geralt’s biological daughter, Ciri, Jaskier’s sister, Priscilla, Geralt’s adopted father, Vesemir, and his adopted brothers, Eskel and Lambert. There’s a bookshelf full of books and movies and CDs and records that Jaskier insists sound better than all other recorded versions of music. In the kitchen, there’s a chalkboard with everyone’s requests for the weekly shopping trip. The chalkboard is covered in doodles done by Ciri.

“Mom! Dads!” Ciri skips over to them.

Ciri came into their lives nine years ago after her grandparents died in a car crash. Her mom had died shortly after Ciri was born, so her grandparents were the only relatives Ciri had left. Except for Geralt. They call Ciri Geralt's child surprise. He didn’t know about Ciri until he was greeted by a social worker who explained everything to Geralt. Geralt had dated Ciri’s mom for a month before they split up. Now he has Ciri.

He loves his fourteen year old daughter. So does Yennefer. So does Jaskier. Yennefer’s always wanted kids. Her childhood was rough, and she has wished to get to give a kid a happy childhood since Geralt met her. Jaskier’s the oldest of five kids; he has four sisters. He doesn’t speak to two of them. One died thirty years ago. Jaskier refuses to talk about her. So, Priscilla’s the only family Jaskier has left. Aside from Geralt and Yennefer and Ciri.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed, Ciri?” Geralt asks.

“Yeah, but I was having trouble sleeping anyway, so I figured I would wait up for you all.” Ciri replies.

“Fair. Why were you having trouble sleeping?” Jaskier asks. “Are you feeling all right?”

Ciri shrugs.

“Is there something wrong at school?” Yennefer asks.

“No. Just had trouble sleeping.”

The three adults exchange concerned looks.

“Would a song and a story help?” Jaskier asks.

Ciri thinks about this for a moment. She puts her hand on her chin the way Yennefer does when she’s thinking. Geralt will probably never get over watching Ciri copy things that Jaskier, Yennefer, and Geralt do. Being a parent is amazing.

“Yes,” Ciri replies. “I’m probably too old for it at this point, but yes, I would like a song and a story.”

“My dearest Cirilla, one is never too old for a song and a story. Otherwise, I would be out of a job. Now, say goodnight to Mother and Father first.” Jaskier says.

Ciri runs over and hugs Geralt and Yennefer. “Night! Love you guys!”

“Love you too,” Geralt says, hugging Ciri and then pressing a kiss into her hair.

“Love you, little one.” Yennefer replies, hugging Ciri and then running a hand through Ciri’s hair.

Ciri walks over to Jaskier who throws an arm around her shoulders. “What song do you want tonight?” Jaskier asks as they walk towards Ciri’s room.

“Can we do “Bohemian Rhapsody” by Queen?” Ciri asks.

“Are you sure this isn’t a plot to get the neighbors to yell at me again for being too loud?”

Ciri giggles and Geralt doesn’t hear her reply.

“She’s a trip. I love her so much.” Yennefer chuckles.

“Yeah,” Geralt replies. “Definitely one of my favorite people.”

Yennefer bumps Geralt’s hip. “Yeah, cuz your _very favorite_ person is in the room with her.”

“Hmmm. I don’t know. I think…” Geralt tries to put his feelings into words. It shouldn’t be this hard. Why is it _so hard_ to tell the people he loves that he loves them? There are no stakes involved in telling Yennefer how much her friendship means to him and yet he's struggling to form the sentence.

“Geralt? You okay?” Yennefer asks.

Geralt realizes he has bunched up the ends of his flannel in both his hands. He releases his grip on his shirt and takes a deep breath.

“I think…I think I love all of you. Equally. Just…differently.” Geralt looks at the floor. “Jaskier’s…well…you know how I...how I feel about him. And Ciri…Ciri’s my daughter. I love her like…like a dad loves his kid….like Vesemir loves me.” Geralt forces himself to look at Yennefer, but he can’t make eye-contact for long. “You’re my friend. And I…I cherish our friendship. Just as much…just as much as I cherish my friendship with Jaskier. It’s just…it’s just a different feeling.”

Yennefer hugs Geralt. “I know that was hard for you to say. Thank you for saying it. I love our friendship too. I’m glad Valdo Marx was a piece of shit, so the three of us could become what we are now.”

Geralt hugs Yennefer back and presses his face into her shoulder. “Me too.”

They pull away and Geralt goes to the kitchen for some water. He stares at a picture of Jaskier, Ciri, Yennefer, and Geralt that’s hanging on the refrigerator. It’s from Halloween last year. They’re all covered in pumpkin goo because they save carving a jack-o-lantern for Halloween night every year. Only that year, Jaskier decided to start a pumpkin goo fight. Because _of course_ he did. Geralt’s heart skips a beat as he remembers the bright smile Jaskier wore as he laughed, throwing pumpkin goo everywhere. He got Geralt right between the eyes one time which just made everyone laugh more. Jaskier took the picture in selfie-mode, so there’s a piece of his finger in front of the lens, but everyone’s clear to see. Jaskier’s to the top left, barely fitting into the picture. He’s grinning at the camera. Behind Jaskier, to the right is Ciri who is in the middle of putting pumpkin goo in Yennefer’s hair. Yennefer’s laughing. Geralt’s watching them, grinning. This picture makes Geralt want to cry; the memory always makes his heart feel so full. _This_ is what is at stake if Geralt confesses his feelings for Jaskier. All this love and these happy memories. He’ll spend the rest of his life pining for Jaskier if it means keeping this…this home…this family.


	2. You Had Me At Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer meets Triss and is a bit of a mess to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Strong language

Chapter 2

“You Had Me @ Hello” – A Day To Remember

**_Yennefer_ **

It’s noon. Yennefer crosses the street on her way to the new café in front of her firm. It opened yesterday and since Yennefer, Sabrina (one of the other women in the firm,) and Geralt’s least-annoying-brother Eskel, typically get lunch together during work, they decide to check it out. Yennefer walks into the Cozy Café and shudders at the stupid name.

It’s even worse on the inside. Everything is far too homey and adorable for Yennefer’s taste. The walls are covered in a pink paisley wallpaper. There are framed pictures of baby animals hung on every wall. There’s a blank space on the wall with a sign over it that says “Pet of the Week” which can only mean trouble for anyone in work-clothes who don’t want pet-hair all over them. The tables are sky blue and the chairs are purple with fluffy purple cushions. What’s worse is the song “I Love It” by Icona Pop and Charli XCX is playing; Yennefer only knows that song because Jaskier blasts it in the apartment at least twice a day. Yennefer probably wouldn’t hate it so much if Jaskier didn’t overplay it. The dance that Jaskier and Ciri do together is cute though. But still. Twice a day is a lot.

Obviously, Yennefer will never be returning to this hall of terrors again.

It takes a quick scan for Yennefer to find Eskel. He’s sitting at a table near the register.

“How the hell are you always out of there before me?” Yennefer asks Eskel when she takes a seat across from him.

“Skills Yennefer, skills.” Eskel smirks at Yennefer.

“How are you the least annoying of Geralt’s brothers?”

“Well, you’ve met Lambert, so you tell me.” Eskel chuckles.

Yennefer rolls her eyes. Thanks to Geralt, Yennefer knows what it feels like to have younger brothers. Part of her always wants to think she would never wish it on anyone because she is tough and has a reputation to protect. The other part of her loves those obnoxious assholes. So, she eats lunch with Eskel during the work-week and goes out for expensive wine with Lambert every Thursday night after their book-club meeting. Half the reason they joined the book-club was to make fun of it, but sometimes the books are good. Lambert and Yennefer are loving _The Fifth Season_ by N. K. Jemison which was a surprise because Yennefer hadn’t seen herself as a fantasy-enthusiast prior to reading Jemison’s novel.

After a few minutes, Yennefer checks her watch. It’s past the time they usually eat. “Have you heard from Sabrina yet?” Yennefer asks Eskel.

Eskel shrugs. “Eh, she’s always late. You should order though; I’ll wait for her.”

“Why?”

“Because the pretty cashier has been checking you out since you got here.”

“How do you know she’s looking at me?”

Eskel grins. “Because every time _I_ look at her, she frowns.”

Yennefer raises an eyebrow at Eskel. This is not the first time he has tried to set her up. (He’s usually better at it than Jaskier is, but frankly that’s not saying much.)

“Go get coffee. Coffee is not lunch, so you’re not being rude to Sabrina.” Eskel says.

Yennefer loves Sabrina, but she’s not that worried about being rude to her. Especially since Sabrina’s always late to lunch because she’s talking to the receptionist; just because he’s cute does not excuse Sabrina for being rude.

“I’ll go if it gets you to shut up about it.” Yennefer gets up and walks to the register. She stands in line and looks around.

There are colorful pastries in a display box to the left of the register and Yennefer can see people in the back carrying mugs, so that must be where they make the coffee. There’s a menu on a chalkboard behind the register. It seems to be color-coded. Coffee is in purple chalk. Yennefer scans through the coffees that would make her want to gag and decides to just get a black coffee and try something new another time.

When it’s her turn to order, Yennefer freezes. She’s not even sure why. It’s not like she hasn’t seen beautiful people before.

“Hi, I’m Triss. How are you today?” Triss, the cashier, says.

Triss has brown skin, curly brown hair, dark brown eyes that make Yennefer melt, and the most wonderous smile Yennefer has ever seen. She’s wearing the same highlighter pink polo shirt that every other staff member here is wearing only Triss’s shirt has a pin over her name-tag that says: OWNER. It also says her pronouns are she/her.

What goes on in Yennefer’s brain upon meeting Triss is not pretty. For a solid ten seconds, all Yennefer can think about it how lovely Triss’s smile is and how much Yennefer wishes she could get Triss to smile a real smile—not a customer service smile. That must look like pure sunshine. Yennefer's going to have to come back here to try to make that happen.

“Are you okay?” Triss asks, starting to frown.

Shit. Yennefer must've been staring for longer than she realized. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Yennefer nods.

“Can I get you something today?” Triss asks.

Yennefer tries to remember what she wanted to order, but she has no idea.

“There are a lot of choices. Would you like a recommendation?” Triss asks.

Yennefer nods.

“All right.” Triss looks Yennefer up and down. “You’re in business clothes. So, you probably work an important job, hmmm,” Triss looks up at the menu. “You deserve something fun.”

Yennefer’s sure that her heart is going to pound out of her chest. She’s terrified that her palms are sweating. Why is she being like this?

Triss looks back at Yennefer and asks, “How about a Fruit Swirl? It’s a Raspberry Coffee with sweet lemon cream, topped with whip cream, strawberry syrup and rainbow sprinkles. Does that sound good or would you like a different recommendation?”

It sounds more like something that Ciri would enjoy, but Yennefer’s not exactly going to complain right now.

“That sounds good.” Yennefer barely manages to say.

Triss writes the order on a cup and then asks, “What’s your name?”

“Yennefer,” Yennefer replies.

Triss smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Yennefer.”

Yennefer tries to remember how to smile, but she’s not sure she does it the right way. “Nice to meet you too. How much is the coffee?”

Triss shrugs. “This one’s free. The next one will cost money though. I hope to see you soon.”

Yennefer’s not sure if Triss wants to see Yennefer soon because she wants Yennefer to buy coffee or if she wants to _see Yennefer soon_. There’s a big difference and this will probably keep Yennefer up tonight.

Hooray.

Yennefer stands in the wait station, gets her coffee when her name is called, and sits back at the table with Eskel.

“That looked painful.” Eskel smirks at Yennefer.

“Gee, thanks.” Yennefer takes a sip of the coffee. It’s not as bad as she thought it would be.

She takes another glance at Triss. Yennefer will be back. For more coffee. Obviously. No other reason.

Eskel bursts out laughing and Yennefer raises an eyebrow at him.

“Listen to what’s on,” Eskel says.

Yennefer listens and realizes that “You Had Me @ Hello” by A Day To Remember is on.

Because of course it is.

“I hate you.” Yennefer tells Eskel.

Eskel just laughs harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve definitely been Yennefer before where I look at someone who’s just so lovely and I forgot how to speak. So, I thought it would be fun to write Yennefer, who’s always such a badass, having a moment like that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)


	3. Save Me, San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Jaskier has a bad mental health day in this chapter.

Chapter 3

“Save Me San Francisco” – Train

_Jaskier_

Jaskier knew this was coming. He could feel it starting to wash over him days ago. It’s the one bad thing about it getting colder outside. As the sun is out less and less, Jaskier can feel himself getting drained of his own sunshine, leaving him feeling like a phone battery on power saving mode.

Jaskier sits on his bed and tries to find the willpower to move. He has been sitting here for fifteen minutes now. Just sitting. Not doing anything fun. Not relaxing. Not enjoying himself in any way shape or form. He wishes he could grab his phone. But no. He’s just stuck like this.

He’s not physically hurt or anything. He just can’t convince his brain to convince his body to move. To get up so he can get clothes out, so he can take a shower, so he can start his day. He’s lucky all he has to do is go to office hours today. Although, to be perfectly honest, it’s not likely that Jaskier will even make it to office hours at this rate.

Sometimes Jaskier’s brain just refuses to cooperate with him. It feels like there’s another person controlling it, taunting him. That’s not what’s happening. Jaskier knows this. It’s just his own brain fucking with him. It’s enough to make Jaskier want to scream. And he would do it too, if it weren’t for Ciri and the neighbors. Ciri’s Jaskier’s buddy; she would understand why Jaskier felt the need to scream if he went ahead and did it. The neighbors? Not so much. But frankly, he's more concerned about the idea of Ciri worrying about him than pissing off the neighbors again.

Jaskier finally manages to drag himself off the bed and shuffle over to his closet. This shouldn’t feel like such a painful chore. Why is everything _so awful_ right now? What did he do to deserve to wake up to _this?_

Tears prick Jaskier’s eyes as he tries to decide what to wear today. He teaches music theory classes and singing lessons at the nearby college. Geralt works there too, so Jaskier and Geralt carpool. Geralt’s going to end up leaving without him again. Geralt doesn’t do it out of malice. He does it because he teaches 9am classes and Jaskier insists that he leave him. Jaskier refuses to bring Geralt down. It has only happened a handful of times over the years. Geralt usually chooses to show up late or just not go at all in order to stay with Jaskier. Jaskier can’t decide how to feel about that.

On days when Jaskier is _really_ bad, Geralt brings Jaskier to class with him, and Jaskier sits in the back of the lecture hall—often in sweats and a hoody with the hood pulled up and his face covered so students don't recognize him—listening to Geralt talk about whatever cool Ancient Classic is on the agenda that day. Not being alone helps. A lot.

Today is not one of those days. Today is a day when Jaskier is going to go to office hours. He selects a grey cardigan, an orange short-sleeve button down with a yellow and pink paisley pattern, a random pair of boxers, and some periwinkle slacks. He forces himself to walk over to the bathroom and take a shower.

He ends up sitting on the floor for a few minutes, sobbing. Hot tears spill down Jaskier’s face and mix with the shower water. This sucks. He probably already missed seeing Ciri off for school. Poor kid’s going to know something’s wrong and spend time worrying about him. Ciri’s a worrier and her worrying worries Jaskier. Geralt and Yen probably know something’s wrong by now too if Jaskier missed seeing Ciri off to school.

Jaskier turns off the water, cursing his stupid brain. He puts his clothes on. This is one of his favorite outfits. Geralt got him the cardigan for his birthday last year because Geralt thought it would go with all Jaskier’s work outfits (he’s right) and it has pockets so Jaskier can put important things in them like his keys and snacks. Ciri bought Jaskier the shirt two years ago. The shoes Jaskier’s planning to wear were a Christmas present from Yen last year. Jaskier’s younger sister, Priscilla, bought Jaskier the slacks four years ago for his birthday. Instead of being happy that he’s wearing his favorite teaching outfit, Jaskier’s just grateful to have been able to put something—anything—on today.

Jaskier dries his hair with the towel and hangs it up. Good enough. He walks barefoot into his room, puts on the colorful donut socks that Ciri got him for Father’s Day and then the grey dress shoes from Yennefer.

Jaskier grabs everything he needs for school, then he heads into the kitchen where Geralt and Yennefer are sitting, clearly waiting for him.

Let’s just get this over with.

Jaskier plasters on a fake smile and says, “Good morning. Sorry my shower took longer than expected. Did Ciri get to the bus okay?”

“Ciri was on time.” Geralt replies. There’s something in Geralt’s expression that makes Jaskier think that Geralt wants to say more, but isn’t sure what to say. Jaskier’s not sure what to say either. Jaskier’s not even sure if the way he’s reading Geralt’s expression is even accurate. He hopes he’s wrong. He hates it when he worries Geralt…He hates worrying all of them.

“That’s good.” Jaskier says, digging around in the freezer until he finds a breakfast burrito. Usually he makes himself an omelet, but today’s just one of those days. Jaskier puts the burrito on the plate and puts the plate in the microwave. He can feel Geralt’s and Yennefer’s eyes on him.

Jaskier knows better, but he says. “You two are acting weird. What’s up?”

Jaskier glances at Geralt and Yennefer in time to watch the two exchange looks.

“We heard you crying,” Yennefer says.

Jaskier sighs. “Just one of those days, I guess.” He mutters.

It’s always so hard to talk about this stuff. His therapist says he should talk to Geralt and Yennefer when he feels like this. Because talking might help or some shit like that. Jaskier’s not sure why it’s always so hard. Every single time. It feels like pulling teeth and Jaskier doesn’t think it’s supposed to feel so awful. They’re his best friends—the only real family he has aside from Priscilla and Ciri and Geralt’s family.

But.

Geralt and Yennefer are different. He chose them. They _chose_ him. No one else ever has. They’re special and he’d hate to do something to burden them, but at the same time he would walk through fire for both of them because he loves them. And, he knows they feel the same way about him. He _knows_ that. He _knows_ that they want to help him. It’s just so hard to _let_ them. He’s never been sure why. Maybe it’s because they’re the only ones who ever cared enough to try to help…except Priscilla, but she’s a lot younger than Jaskier is so the age-gap always made it hard to let her help. His parents certainly never cared. Maybe that’s the problem. Jaskier was just so used to dealing with things by himself that he couldn’t learn to let his friends in by the time he met them. And now, twenty years later, Jaskier still struggles to open up about this. He does more now than he used to though. Progress is progress after all...but it's still hard.

The microwave goes off, startling Jaskier out of his painful musings. Jaskier glances at the clock. He needs to let the burrito cool down for a minute. Then he’ll be able to eat it in the car. It breaks Geralt’s no-eating-in-the-car rule, but that rule never had any real bite to it.

Jaskier can feel Yennefer and Geralt staring at him again. Jaskier stares at the microwave and tries to stop tapping on things like the counter, the microwave, and his leg.

“Are you going to work today?” Yennefer asks.

Jaskier turns around to face Yennefer and Geralt. “Yeah, so long as Geralt doesn’t mind giving me a ride and letting me eat in the car.” Jaskier, trying to smile. He’s not sure if he manages it. He just wants to feel normal. Well… _his_ variety of normal.

“That was never a real rule anyway.” Yennefer smirks at Geralt.

Jaskier automatically puts his hand up for a high-five. Yennefer walks over, slaps their hands together, and grins at Jaskier.

Yennefer’s phone alarm goes off, signaling that it’s time for her to leave.

Yennefer hugs Jaskier tightly. “Call me if you need anything. Okay? I’m working with the most incompetent people I’ve ever had to deal with, so you’ll be doing me a favor by asking for help. All right?”

Jaskier knows that’s bullshit, but he loves her for trying. Yennefer’s the best friend Jaskier has. (At least out of the friends he’s not _in love with_. He loves Geralt and Yennefer the same. It’s just that Yennefer is in the friendship box and Geralt is in two boxes: the friendship box and the someone-help-me-I’m-in-love-with-him box.)

“Thanks Yen,” Jaskier says.

Yennefer gives Geralt a quick hug too, whispers something in his ear, and then pulls away saying, “Have fun, nerds!”

With that, she gathers her things and walks out the door.

Jaskier gets his burrito out of the microwave and takes a bite. It’s cold in the middle. Jaskier sighs. Of course, it is.

“I’m going to bring some grapes for the road. Do you want me to grab some for you too?” Geralt asks.

Geralt only asks this when he sees Jaskier eating breakfast burritos. Jaskier’s assuming Geralt’s worried that Jaskier doesn’t eat enough on days like this. (Geralt’s right. He doesn’t.)

“Okay; thanks, Geralt.”

“Of course, Jaskier.”

Jaskier forces himself to eat his cold burrito as he watches Geralt meticulously pack grapes into two reusable containers. Jaskier admires Geralt’s silver hair. He got it early; no one’s sure why. Geralt assumes it’s an inherited trait from parents he never met. Geralt said he thinks Vesemir (Geralt’s adopted dad) knows who they were, but Geralt never asked. Jaskier’s not sure why. Jaskier’s also not adopted, so he tries not to cast judgement on his friend. It’s more, he wishes he knew more about that aspect of Geralt’s life but has never really known how to ask and Geralt has never seemed particularly keen on talking about it.

Today the front half of Geralt’s hair is pulled back into a braid. The back half is down. This is Geralt’s typical professor look. Geralt’s wearing a grey button-down shirt, a long black dress-jacket, black jeans, and sneakers. Geralt insists that no one cares what he wears because he bounces around from the Classics and English department every semester. He tries to be a little dressed up though…just not so dressed up that he wants to throw something (Geralt’s words).

Geralt gathers his school things and Jaskier follows suit. He puts his plate in the sink and grabs his school stuff. Geralt leads the way out the door and they walk together to the car.

When they get to Geralt’s car, Geralt looks at Jaskier and asks, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Yes.

“No,” Jaskier replies.

Fuck.

“Okay.” Geralt nods. “I’m here if you need anything.”

With that, Geralt turns on the radio. “Joyriding” by Frank Iero blasts through the speakers. “Aw, shit.” Geralt grumbles, switching CDs. Ciri’s Train album plays and Geralt hums along to “Save Me, San Francisco” as he drives.

“You have a nice voice.” Jaskier says.

Geralt winks at Jaskier and belts out the chorus.

Geralt’s singing.

Just for Jaskier.

Jaskier feels like he could melt right into the seat.

Usually the only times Geralt sings are when Ciri asks him to…or if he’s drunk like all those times in college when Yennefer, Geralt, and Jaskier would sing karaoke at bars…or days like today when Jaskier feels like shit and Geralt wants to help.

Jaskier’s heart pounds in his chest and he hopes he hasn’t started sweating through his clothes. Being in love with his best friend was a terrible life decision.

But honestly, how could he _not_ love Geralt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	4. Count On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Trigger Warning  
> Mentions of depression and suicidal thoughts throughout the chapter. A past suicide attempt is mentioned-the method goes unsaid but it's implied. If this is triggering to you, skip the italics until you see ...COFFEESHOP SOUNDTRACK... in bold.  
> Also, there's strong language.  
> Stay safe, friends!
> 
> Fun Parts of the Chapter:  
> Yennefer has a CRUSH!!! and does not know what to do about it.  
> Jaskier and Yennefer are besties.  
> Jaskier meets Triss.

“Count On Me” – Bruno Mars

**_Yennefer_ **

Yennefer’s in a meeting that should have ended half an hour ago. She has spent her morning worrying about Jaskier and as her morning break nears, Yennefer’s mind has wandered to Triss. She went to Triss’s café yesterday during her morning break and got a coffee. Triss was wearing a flower-crown of yellow roses and sang along to the song “I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles)” by The Proclaimers while she made Yennefer’s coffee. Yennefer almost left without her coffee. She stayed to get her coffee and she’s glad she did because she doesn’t even _like_ lemon, but that lemon-poundcake flavored coffee was _amazing_.

Yennefer has gone to the café every day for a week since it opened. Eskel insists that Yennefer should just ask Triss out, but Yennefer’s not so sure. Firstly, Yennefer’s bad at asking people out. The last time she was in a long-term relationship, it was with Istredd from grad school. They’d dated for five years after graduating before breaking it off. They wanted different things. She still bumps into him in the courthouse for work from time to time. Yennefer hasn’t been on an actual date since she became Ciri’s godmother. It wasn’t a conscious choice; it just happened. She’s happy with her life as it is. Why would she change it?

Still, Triss seems kind and funny and she always says hi to Yennefer by name and Yennefer swears Triss’s smile is made of sunshine. And, Yennefer thinks she has seen Triss look at her differently than she does other customers…Eskel says it’s true at least.

But honestly, what does Eskel know?

What does _Yennefer_ even know?

All she knows is that she feels comfortable around this new café-owner who has made Yennefer a series of drinks she would never have chosen for herself. One was a chocolate mocha with hints of raspberry and hot pink whipped cream with rainbow sprinkles. Another was an orange cream-sicle Frappuccino with orange-flavored whipped cream and shaved pieces of a chocolate bar scattered across the top.

Yennefer’s definitely going to see Triss today. The question is, when?

Yennefer’s phone rings; it’s Jaskier. Jaskier’s worse off today than he was yesterday. He stayed home today. Yennefer answers her phone and glares at the co-workers who give her dirty looks. Yennefer only ever answers her phone for a good reason, (like that time when Ciri broke her arm after crashing into the wall in gym class) but these assholes act like you need to care more about the law firm than the people in their lives. Fuck that. This is usually the time Yennefer takes a break anyway (which Jaskier knows) but today these shitheads decided to take well over an hour for their usually half-hour-long briefings.

Yennefer steps into the hallway.

“What’s up, Jask?” Yennefer asks.

“Can we get coffee whenever you have a chance? I’m buying.” Jaskier sounds like he did this morning. Like shit.

“Yeah. We can go during my lunch hour. Where do you want to go?”

“Have you tried that new coffee place outside your firm? That looked cool.”

Yennefer’s heart just about stops. She hasn’t mentioned Triss to Geralt or Jaskier. Not because she doesn’t trust them, but because she’s still not sure about Triss and she wants to figure her feelings out before sharing the information. The only reason Eskel knows is because he was there for the first awkward encounter.

Yennefer finds her voice after a beat. “Uh, yeah; I have actually. Good coffee. You’ll like it. Meet me there at noon; okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Yen.”

“See you soon.”

“Bye,”

Yennefer doesn’t hang up until Jaskier does. When he does, she stares at her phone and sighs.

Yennefer thinks about how when she met Jaskier, she hadn’t taken him seriously. Not at first. He was just some rich kid who couldn’t stop talking, couldn’t stop smiling, couldn’t stop making jokes; why would she take _him_ seriously?

**THIS IS A SCENE WHERE YENNEFER THINKS ABOUT A PAST SUICIDE ATTEMPT. IT IS ALL IN ITALICS. IT WILL ONLY BE MENTIONED IN THIS ONE ITALICIZED SECTION HERE.**

**THE SCENE IS OVER WHEN YOU SEE:**

**…COFFEESHOP SOUNDTRACK…COFFEESHOP SOUNDTRACK…**

_It wasn’t until two months into their friendship—three months into school—that Yennefer started to take Jaskier seriously. Yennefer was miserable—beyond miserable. She just wanted to stop feeling so awful all the time. She had forgotten she and Jaskier had plans._

_Yennefer froze when she heard the knock._

_She didn’t say anything._

_Jaskier knocked again._

_And again._

_“Yennefer? Are you okay?” Jaskier had asked from the other side of the door._

_A sob took Yennefer by surprise. Hot tears spilled down her face. “No.” Yennefer admitted._

_“Can I come in?”_

_“Yes,”_

_Jaskier walked in and his eyes widened when he saw the state Yennefer was in._

_Jaskier didn’t cry._

_Yennefer’s still not sure why she had assumed he would cry if he ever saw something like that, but she was surprised that he didn’t freak out or cry._

_Jaskier just…reacted. He grabbed the sheets off Yennefer’s bed, wrapped her wounds in them, calmly, silently. Then he took her to his car (because of course he had a car on campus even though he was a freshman) and drove her to the hospital. He talked to her the whole way. It wasn’t his usual chatter; he mostly kept reminding her to stay awake and he asked her questions about random things to keep her awake like her favorite color and foods. It unnerved Yennefer to hear Jaskier sound so calm, so steady. He sat beside her in the emergency room waiting room. They didn’t wait long. He stayed by her side until she was safe in a hospital bed. Then he cried._

_He didn’t cry in front of Yennefer, but she knew he cried. He excused himself, claiming that he needed to use the bathroom. He walked out of the room. Then he let out a wailing sob so loud that Yennefer heard it in her room. The sob was so horrible it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up._

_Jaskier came back ten minutes later with snacks, wearing a dopey grin as if nothing had happened. He didn’t leave her side until he was kicked out of the room by nurses. When Yennefer was released, she found Jaskier curled up in a chair in the waiting room, listening to music on his phone that was plugged into a charger in his wall. He was wearing the same clothes as the day before. His hair was greasy and disheveled. There were smudges under his bloodshot eyes. Yennefer didn’t think he got any sleep that night._

_When he saw her, he unplugged his phone, walked right up to her, and asked, “Can I hug you?”_

_Yennefer was never big on hugs, but she made an exception for Jaskier. Just this once, she’d told herself. She nodded at him._

_Jaskier pulled her into a tight, warm hug. Yennefer hugged him back. Yennefer hadn’t been hugged in So. Long. Tears started spilling down her face. Jaskier didn’t say anything. Neither did Yennefer. They just stood there for a few moments, hugging each other in silence. It felt strange but…good. When Yennefer pulled away, Jaskier let go immediately._

_Jaskier broke the silence._

_“I just want to say one thing if I may and then I’ll never bring it up again; is that okay?” Jaskier asked._

_Why the hell not?_

_Yennefer nodded._

_“If you ever want to talk, I’m here.” Jaskier said._

_Yennefer didn’t know how to respond. Jaskier was clearly willing to spend a night in the hospital on Yennefer’s behalf that time. Would he the next time?_

_“Okay,” Yennefer said._

_“Are you hungry? I know a good place for pancakes. We could get them to-go and take them to my dorm? Watch some movies? Valdo Shithead Marx is away for the weekend, so it’ll just be us.”_

_“Sounds good.”_

_Jaskier didn’t bring up that day in the hospital again._

_Yennefer sent Jaskier a text the next time she felt like all the sunshine had been sucked out of the world. Jaskier called her two minutes later and he was at her dorm in ten minutes, breathing hard like he’d ran the whole way there. Maybe he did._

_They took a walk. They were out all night. Jaskier failed his chem midterm the next day and Yennefer slept the whole day that followed. Jaskier never failed to at least respond when Yennefer reached out._

She never doubted him again.

Yennefer believes friendship should be reciprocal, so she has tried to be there for Jaskier whenever she’s able to be. Just like he is with her. That’s why she doesn’t care that he called her during a work-day. Because he lets her do the same. That’s how they’ve been for two decades.

**…COFFEESHOP SOUNDTRACK…COFFEESHOP SOUNDTRACK…**

During Yennefer’s break, she meets Jaskier for coffee. They order and Yennefer is surprised by how disappointed she is that she doesn’t see Triss. Now’s not really a good time anyway. She’s mostly hoping that she’ll avoid Triss this time because she wants this lunch to be about Jaskier.

“Thanks for paying. You really didn’t have to though.” Yennefer says.

Jaskier shrugs. “I have too much money. Might as well spend it on friends.”

It’s not a brag. Jaskier’s parents were rich assholes. When they died, everything went to Jaskier and his younger sister, Priscilla, despite the shitty relationships the two had with their parents. Yennefer’s not entirely sure how much money Jaskier has, but she’s fairly certain he inherited more money than he could ever spend in his lifetime. He set up a _big_ trust for Ciri (technically they all contributed to that, but Jaskier has put the most money into it). He also gives _a lot_ to charity. Yennefer only knows that because they live together and Jaskier sometimes leaves things lying around. Yennefer has lost track of how many thank-you letters Jaskier has received from different charities over the years.

Jaskier doesn’t mean to leave the mail out. He doesn’t do it as a way to brag about how awesome he is for giving money to charity. Jaskier just leaves things lying around sometimes is all. Jaskier once explained how his brain works when it comes to that. It’s like having a streaming channel buffer constantly. Only instead of buffering and staying on the same show, the channel buffers and then switches shows and you forget you were watching the first show. So Jaskier could have brought his mail in, realized he was hungry, went to the kitchen, put the mail on the counter, made a sandwich, and then forgotten all about his mail to go eat his sandwich. ADHD sounds exhausting.

“It was still nice of you, so thank you.” Yennefer says.

Neither of them says anything for a few moments. Then Jaskier looks at Yennefer. She takes in the bags under her friend’s eyes, his slouch, how glassy his eyes are, and she registers the fact that he’s chewing on his bottom lip.

Jaskier asks, “So, is this the part where I have to tell you how I’m feeling?”

“Only if you want to.” Yennefer replies. “We could also just sit here. They’re playing music anyway. Isn’t this a song you like?”

They’re playing “Shut Up and Dance” by WALK THE MOON. Yennefer knows this because Jaskier played it _several_ times a day throughout 2015 when he first heard the song. Yennefer swears she hears it in her nightmares.

Jaskier smiles a wobbly smile. “There is no pretending you don’t know the song that makes Geralt cuss every time he hears it.”

Yennefer laughs. “Yeah, wonder why he does that? Maybe it’s because a certain _someone_ overplayed it and made up a dance to go with it and then taught it to Ciri who made the rest of us join in.” Yennefer smiles as she thinks about how _young_ Ciri was. Nine is so different than fourteen. “You two always have fun.”

Jaskier grins for a moment before his face falls. Yennefer gives his foot a light kick under the table to remind him she’s here for him.

“I’m just… _so_ tired. And, and it doesn’t make sense because I haven’t even _done_ anything today. And,” Jaskier sighs. “And I don’t want to be a burden on you guys, but I just…I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I—like I can’t do things on my own and then you two offer help and I feel like I’m taking advantage of you for accepting the help you’re offering.”

“Jask, I can’t speak for Geralt, but I still think he’ll agree with me about what I’m about to say. You’re my friend. You’re one of my oldest and dearest friends and I offered to help you because I wanted to and also because I know you’d do it for me. And you have. You’re always there offering to let me sleep on your office couch when I feel like living is more of a chore than a privilege and you let me just sit in your room when I can’t feel _anything_. So, if you help me as much as you do, why is it that it’s bad for you to take help from Geralt and me? Friendship involves exchange; it’s not meant to be one-sided.”

“I know. It’s just…it’s just _hard_ to like myself sometimes. And if _I_ don’t like myself then I assume eventually you and Geralt will get tired of me too.”

“I know the feeling well. But, Geralt and I won’t get tired of you. You’re our friend. And, in case it has escaped your notice, he and I are not exactly everyone’s cup of tea. We need all the friends we can get.” Yennefer reminds Jaskier.

Yennefer’s parents died in a car crash when she was ten. She bounced from foster home to foster home until she turned eighteen. Her foster parents kicked her out of her house that day. They said she was an adult and she had to figure everything out herself. The three months before she went to college were hellish. She had only made school-friends in high school, so she had no one to help her. She got two jobs, a shitty apartment she could barely afford, she had three meals on good days, and she slept with the lights on every night. Then her college gave her the run-around when it came to financial aid. She barely had enough financial aid to pay for everything, she got two new jobs: one in the college library and another in a bar and grill that was a short walk off-campus. The week after she fully settled in, she met Jaskier at the restaurant where she worked, singing “Shut Up and Dance” by WALK THE MOON. Jaskier did gigs at different places; he frequented Yennefer’s bar and grill. She met Geralt in the library. He was one of the late-night library goers. Yennefer agreed to work with Geralt and Jaskier for that stupid project because she’d already met them and decided she could tolerate them. They had to pick a fourth person, so they picked Jaskier’s roommate, Valdo Shithead Marx. Talking shit about Valdo Asshole Marx with Geralt and Jaskier was the first time Yennefer remembered feeling safe since she was ten.

“I’m not everyone’s cup of tea either.” Jaskier says.

“Exactly why the three of us are perfect friends for each other.” Yennefer shrugs.

Jaskier smiles.

“Honestly though. Fuck everyone else. We’re awesome.” Yennefer says.

“Okay, Yen.” Jaskier replies.

Yennefer takes a sip of her coffee. Hot. Plain black. Standard.

“Oh, hi Yennefer!” Someone—Triss—says.

Yennefer chokes on her coffee and looks up to see that yes, that is in fact Triss, standing in front of Yennefer.

Triss is wearing overalls, her café uniform shirt, a rainbow bow-tie, and red Converse.

“Are you okay?” Triss asks.

Yennefer nods.

“My friend seems to be having issues, so she can’t introduce us, but _I_ can. Hi, I’m Jaskier.” Jaskier says. “How do you know our Yennefer?”

Triss smiles at Jaskier and says, “Hi Jaskier, I’m Triss. I run the café and Yennefer has come in for lunch a few times. How do _you_ know our Yennefer?”

“We met freshman year of college. Ages ago really.” Jaskier replies.

A customer a few tables to the left of Jaskier glares and waves a napkin at Triss who frowns. “Well, looks like I have to go. Nice to see you again Yennefer.”

Triss walks away.

Jaskier looks at Yennefer.

Yennefer looks at Jaskier.

Jaskier doesn’t say anything. He just stares.

“May I help you?” Yennefer asks.

“Your new friend seems nice.” Jaskier says with the tiniest smirk.

“She _is_ nice. She’s also just being nice to us because it’s her job. She runs this place; remember?”

“I remember. I also remember her saying bye to you, but not me.”

“I work across the street. You took a car here. I’m more likely to frequent this place than you are.”

“You keep telling yourself that. I’ve never seen you spit coffee quite so far before.”

“Oh shit! I forgot about that.” Yennefer grabs napkins from the container on the table and starts cleaning up the mess.

Jaskier joins Yennefer on the floor and says, “You know, I’m starting to feel better.”

Yennefer face-palms. Yennefer’s feeling equal-parts embarrassed for herself and glad that her friend is feeling well enough to joke around. When he gets really bad, he doesn’t leave the apartment, and he barely speaks. Yennefer hates it when Jaskier turns into a shadow. She would never tell _him_ that though; it wouldn’t help him feel better to know that it pains her to watch him suffer.

Jaskier laughs.

Cool relief spills into Yennefer’s veins.

Jaskier certainly doesn’t laugh on his very worst days. That’s something at least.

Yennefer thinks back to all the times she has seen her joyful, ever-moving friend just lying around staring blankly at the ceiling. She thinks about all the times she has hugged him as he sobbed…all the times Yennefer and Geralt have taken turns sneaking Ciri out of the apartment for meals and activities so Jaskier didn’t feel like he had to pretend to be okay for Ciri’s sake. Ciri would never expect it of Jaskier, but Jaskier would expect it of himself. She thinks about the trips to the mental health clinic Yennefer and Jaskier took each other to in college before they got their degrees and higher-paying jobs with healthcare and got to choose a therapist. (The price of therapy is bullshit.) She thinks about the times Geralt was there too, either supporting one of them or because it became abundantly clear that Geralt has anxiety and the clarity came in the form of Geralt having a breakdown in a class he shared with Jaskier junior year of college.

Yennefer bumps Jaskier’s shoulder with her own and gets back to cleaning up her mess. Yennefer’s glad that he’s here. For a lot of reasons. One being that she’s glad that he met Triss. She’s been wanting to tell someone about her anyway. It’s probably only fair that it’s Jaskier since she has been teasing Jaskier about being in love with Geralt for years now. To be fair, Jaskier made it pretty obvious. So, he deserved to be teased…at least a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak for next week's chapter: I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)
> 
> “Did you see Ciri’s group text about the sleep-over?” Geralt asks.  
> “Yes, she and her friends seem really excited. And, I sent Adelaide’s moms a text. They will be home and watching the kids, so nothing bad will happen.” Jaskier replies.  
> “That is ideal.”  
> “Yes, we really don’t want a repeat of last year when Yennefer and I went to pick Ciri up from a sleepover only to find our daughter on the Smiths’ roof, about to jump off into their pool. I could’ve sworn Yennefer was about to sue the Smiths for child endangerment.”  
> “Jask, there were six thirteen year olds on a roof about to jump into a pool. That was child endangerment. If Ciri hadn’t begged Yennefer not to do it, she definitely would’ve sued their asses and it would’ve been warranted.”
> 
> Tune in next time for another episode of Coffeeshop Soundtrack AKA: Yennefer, Jaskier, and Geralt are good parents who have no idea how to navigate their romantic lives!


	5. I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: strong language  
> Preview:
> 
> “Holy fucking shit!” Jaskier yells in the living room. “You scared the daylights out of me.” Jaskier announces, giving his face a quick swipe with his sleeve.
> 
> “Sorry; I heard you singing. You sounded good.” Geralt says.
> 
> Jaskier smiles. “Thanks.”
> 
> It's Friday night and Geralt and Jaskier go bowling. Chaos ensues.

“I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)” - Whitney Houston

**Geralt**

Geralt’s head pounds as he turns the key and opens the apartment door. He walks in and hears Jaskier playing his guitar. He’s singing the song “All These Things That I Have Done” by The Killers. Geralt stands in the doorway and listens. He enjoys hearing Jaskier sing. His voice is lovely.

That lovely voice cracks at the line, _“I’m so much older than I can take”_ and Geralt’s heart drops when he hears a sniffle and a slightly wavering voice as Jaskier presses on.

Geralt closes the door just loudly enough to startle Jaskier but not sound angry.

“Holy fucking _shit!”_ Jaskier yells in the living room. “You scared the daylights out of me.” Jaskier announces, giving his face a quick swipe with his sleeve.

“Sorry; I heard you singing. You sounded good.” Geralt says.

Jaskier smiles. “Thanks.”

“Did you see Ciri’s group text about the sleep-over?” Geralt asks.

“Yes, she and her friends seem really excited. And, I sent Adelaide’s moms a text. They will be home and watching the kids, so nothing bad will happen.” Jaskier replies.

“That _is_ ideal.”

“Yes, we really don’t want a repeat of last year when Yennefer and I went to pick Ciri up from a sleepover only to find our daughter on the Smiths’ roof, about to jump off into their pool. I could’ve sworn Yennefer was about to sue the Smiths for child endangerment.”

“Jask, there were six thirteen year olds on a roof about to jump into a pool. That _was_ child endangerment. If Ciri hadn’t begged Yennefer not to do it, she _definitely_ would’ve sued their asses and it would’ve been warranted.”

“That’s true. I forget about rules like that sometimes; when I was a child, I was allowed to run wild so long as I never got caught.” Jaskier chuckles but it’s bitter. “I was excellent at not getting caught.”

Geralt doesn’t know what to say, so he just puts a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

Jaskier doesn’t talk much about his childhood. Priscilla on the other hand has painted Geralt a _very_ detailed picture of what Jaskier’s and Priscilla’s parents were like and let’s just say Geralt understands why Jaskier refused to go home after freshman year of college. Jaskier visited Priscilla, but always stayed in hotels.

Jaskier nods. “Thanks,”

“So, Yen’s getting dinner with her work friends. I have no plans for tonight; do you?” Geralt asks.

“ _Of course_ , I have plans,” Jaskier drawls. “Geralt, it’s _Friday night_. I have plans to hang out with you and _you_ have plans to hang out with yours truly. You’re rather lucky to have such excellent plans.”

Geralt can’t help but smile at Jaskier. Jaskier’s such a dork; how was Geralt ever supposed to _not_ fall for this ridiculous man? “If you say so.”

“ _Excuse_ you!”

“Okay. Fine. I am lucky to have plans to hang out with you.”

“Yes, yes you are.”

“What should we do tonight?”

“Wanna order in and watch a movie? Oooh! Or we could go bowling! Gosh, I can’t remember the last time I went bowling. Can you?”

Geralt chuckles. “That was five years ago when you got banned from the bowling alley up the street because you got into a fight.”

“I kicked ass; huh?”

“Hmm…That’s not how I remember it.”

“Oh, fuck you, Geralt.” Jaskier laughs.

Geralt laughs. He’s warm on the inside and feels an almost overwhelming urge to hug his friend. Touch is one of Jaskier’s main love languages and Jaskier’s week was shit. Geralt studies Jaskier. His eyes are glassy. His cheeks are flushed, but he’s laughing. He’s in clean clothes. His hair looks less greasy, so he must’ve showered at some point today. This was a bad week, but Jaskier seems to be feeling better.

Jaskier tilts his head to the side and asks, “What?”

“You know those moments when you really want to hug someone, but you don’t know how to ask without being awkward about it?” Geralt asks.

“Yeah,”

“This is one of those moments.”

“It’s not that awkward, Ger.” Jaskier opens his arms to Geralt. “Come here.”

Geralt hugs Jaskier. Gently.

“I’m not made of glass, Geralt.” Jaskier reminds Geralt, returning Geralt’s hug with a tight hug.

Geralt hugs Jaskier tighter.

“I’m okay now. Thank you for looking out for me this week.” Jaskier says. Geralt feels Jaskier rest his forehead on his shoulder. “It really means a lot you know—what you and Yen do when I get like that.”

“You do the same for us.” Geralt reminds Jaskier.

“I know that, like, intellectually. But it’s hard to be the one accepting help—even if it’s freely offered.”

“I know,”

“I know you do.”

They don’t move for a few moments.

Then Geralt’s stomach growls.

Because _of course_ it does.

Jaskier chuckles and pulls away. “We should probably figure out the food situation.”

Geralt nods. “That would be wise.”

They find a bowling alley that Jaskier hasn’t been kicked out of. They’re both terrible at bowling. They’ve never been particularly _good_ at bowling, but the years of not bowling have definitely taken their toll on whatever pitiful skillset they used to have. Yennefer always kicked their asses whenever they all went.

Jaskier curses as he rolls another gutter ball. “It’s just because we haven’t bowled in forever.” He grumbles as he walks back to Geralt.

“Sure, Jask,” Geralt smirks.

Jaskier flips Geralt off.

Geralt returns the favor and takes his turn. He knocks down one pin on his first roll. Then he knocks down three pins on his second. It’s the best either of them has done thus far.

“Sorcery,” Jaskier hisses at Geralt.

“Just take your turn, Pankratz.”

“Oh? Is _that_ how it is? Rivia.”

“Yup. Now go.”

Jaskier turns dramatically, grabs a ball, and struts over to the lane. He looks at Geralt, winks at him, and then grannies the ball down the lane. He gets a strike.

“Holy—Geralt, did you _see_ that? I got a strike!” Jaskier dances over to Geralt. “I am the greatest bowler of all time!”

Geralt laughs.

Jaskier grabs Geralt’s hands. “Dance with me!”

Geralt joins Jaskier’s (rather terrible) I-got-a-strike dance.

Jaskier ends up doubling over with laughter.

Geralt feels like his love for Jaskier is a balloon, inflating in his chest as Jaskier hugs himself, laughing so hard there are tears spilling down his cheeks and his face is red and he has a big smile on his face. Something shifts in the mood and Geralt cannot stop thinking about how much he loves this man standing before him. This lovely, ridiculous man who makes Geralt want to dance with him in public and sing songs and has brought so much music and joy and chatter and laughter into Geralt’s life. Geralt’s not sure how it took him so long to realize he had fallen utterly head-over-heels for this man before him who is honestly is not very good at dancing but always seems to have the best time anyway. This man who is capable of such joy and so much sadness. This man who loves so fiercely. This man Geralt desperately wants to love him back even though he thinks it would be a horrible idea.

When Jaskier composes himself, he says, “Geralt, you are one of the best people I’ve ever met. We’ve known each other for over twenty years. Can you believe that?” Jaskier smiles and looks at him with those big blue eyes of his. Those eyes that Geralt looks into after a hard day and finds solace. Those eyes Geralt looks to for reassurance. Those eyes that are often full of mischief and glee and love. So much love.

 _Can_ Geralt believe that they’ve known each other for over twenty years?

Yes.

And no.

The time just got away from Geralt.

“Yes, but only because of all the things we’ve been through. Not because I’ve grown tired of you. I don’t…I don’t believe that will ever happen.” Geralt replies, looking Jaskier in the eyes.

Jaskier’s eyes widen and his face turns pink.

Geralt realizes how close he is to Jaskier. If he wanted to, Geralt could take one more step, then reach out and kiss him.

Jaskier takes a step towards Geralt.

Geralt’s heart feels like it’s going to pound out of his chest. His hands are sweating. He brushes them on his jeans.

“Hi Geralt, hi Jaskier!” A voice calls out.

Geralt jumps and looks to his left to see Ciri, Adelaide, five other teens, and Adelaide’s moms: Bianca and Sylvia.

Geralt takes a step back at the same time that Jaskier does.

“I can’t believe you two are bowling. It’s been years, hasn’t it?” Ciri says.

“Yeah,” Jaskier replies. “Geralt found a place that doesn’t hate me.”

Ciri laughs. “Sure, _that_ was the problem with the other places.”

“Hey!” Jaskier puts his hands on his hips.

Ciri laughs harder.

“Anyway, Ciri my darling, we were just leaving to find some dinner.” Jaskier says. “We’ll let you teens enjoy yourselves. Do you need anything before we go?”

“Just a hug.” Ciri opens her arms out.

Geralt really loves this kid.

Jaskier hugs Ciri first. Then Geralt hugs her.

“I know your secret.” Ciri whispers. “I say you should go for it.”

Oh.

Well…that’s…Geralt doesn’t know what to think about that…much less how to react to it.

Geralt doesn’t say anything and instead plants a kiss on the top of Ciri’s head before pulling away.

Ciri smirks at Geralt. “Have fun,” she says.

Then she has the audacity to _wink_ at Geralt.

Ciri is a very good example of children being a product of their environment; that little smirk of hers screams Yennefer. That wink was all Jaskier.

Geralt ruffles Ciri’s hair. Ciri laughs.

“Bye, kid. Love you.” Geralt says.

“Bye Dad.” Ciri replies.

“Love you, Ciri!” Jaskier says.

“Love you too, Dad!” Ciri says.

Geralt and Jaskier walk out of the bowling alley, through the parking lot, and find the car. Geralt drives. Jaskier acts as co-pilot and self-appointed DJ.

Usually the in-car dynamic is comforting, safe, warm. Right now? It’s awkward. The air is stiff and Geralt feels like any second now, he’ll say the exact wrong thing.

Did they really almost kiss? Or was Geralt imagining that? Jaskier took a step forward. What was he going to do? Pull lint off Geralt’s shirt? That looked like the lead up to a kiss. How do they get back there? Does Geralt even _want_ to get back there?

Geralt wishes he could turn his brain off because he has no clue what the answers to any of these questions are.

So, he asks Jaskier to turn on the radio.

Jaskier does. “I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)” by Whitney Houston comes on.

Geralt expects Jaskier to do the routine he does for this song. It comes with Jaskier singing the entire song and doing a dance as well as requiring the participation of anyone nearby. Including complete strangers. Like when Jaskier and Geralt met at their college gym and the song came on and Jaskier enthusiastically suggested that Geralt join him in celebrating the song. They were in the weight room. Geralt always wishes he would’ve just danced with Jaskier back then. Knowing how much he’s come to love the man beside him now he can’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if Geralt had just danced with Jaskier when he asked.

Now, Jaskier’s staring out the window, not saying anything.

So Geralt sings. Loudly. He hasn’t started driving yet, so he does bits of that dance Jaskier always does while seated in the car.

Jaskier looks over at Geralt. A smile slowly lights his face and by the time the chorus comes on, Jaskier’s belting out the lyrics and doing his trademark “I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)” by Whitney Houston dance.

When the song’s over, Jaskier and Geralt are laughing together.

Geralt should tell him now. He should tell Jaskier that he loves him. As a friend and as someone he’s romantically interested in.

He opens his mouth right as Jaskier says, “Where should we go for food?”

Shit.

But also, not shit.

Geralt doesn’t fucking know.

“I don’t know.” Geralt replies. “Maybe something to bring home so we can watch a movie?”

“If that’s the case, we definitely need to pick up some ice cream too.”

“Let’s just go to the store and grab shit to heat up in the oven.”

“Yeah. We should pick some ice cream up for Yennefer too—and Ciri or she’ll eat all of mine tomorrow out of spite. Gosh, I love our feral child; don’t you?”

Geralt nods, feeling lightheaded with relief.

If Jaskier wants to pretend the almost-kiss didn’t happen, then Geralt’s more than willing to do the same.

Because he’s a coward.

Because he’d never really thought about what would happen if there was a chance that Jaskier might love Geralt back.

Because now Geralt thinks Jaskier might love him back.

And the thought is truly fucking terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for Chapter 6
> 
> Yennefer has gone to Triss’s café for lunch every work-day for two weeks now. Every time, Triss is the same: sweet and personable and funny. Yennefer’s just worried that the reason Triss is all of those things is because she’s working and so she wants to be polite.
> 
> The situation is awkward and dire, so Yennefer really has no choice. She brings Geralt to the café on a Saturday when Jaskier takes Ciri to find things for their Halloween costumes. They’re both very excited. Apparently Ciri chose matching costumes for them, but it’s a surprise. Jaskier and Ciri wear elaborate costumes every Halloween, so Yennefer’s excited to see what they come up with.


	6. This Modern Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer takes Geralt to the cafe to see if he thinks Triss might like Yennefer back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter trigger warnings: strong language

“This Modern Love” – Bloc Party

**_Yennefer_ **

Yennefer has gone to Triss’s café for lunch every workday for two weeks now. Every time, Triss is the same: sweet and personable and funny. Yennefer’s just worried that the reason Triss is all of those things is because she’s working and so she wants to be polite.

The situation is becoming awkward, so Yennefer really has no choice. She brings Geralt to the café on a Saturday when Jaskier takes Ciri to find things for their Halloween costumes. They’re both very excited. Apparently Ciri chose matching costumes for them, but she won’t tell anyone what they are. Jaskier and Ciri wear elaborate costumes every Halloween, so Yennefer’s excited to see what they come up with.

For now, Yennefer is free to sneak Geralt into the café.

“Thank you for coming. I just can’t tell with these things.” Yennefer says as they walk the couple of blocks from Yennefer’s car to the café.

“These things are tricky.” Geralt shrugs. “A second set of eyes is good. You should probably bring Lambert in too at some point. He does have that habit of asking regulars at his tattoo studio out sometimes, so he might be able to catch things that I can’t.”

That’s a very good point. Especially because Geralt has casually missed the fact that Jaskier is in love with him and has been for years. The problem is, Yennefer would rather not bring Lambert here. If Eskel hadn’t been here when Yennefer first met Triss, Yennefer wouldn’t have involved him either.

Instead of saying any of that, Yennefer just says, “Maybe,”

“Hi Yennefer!” Triss says from behind them.

Yennefer jumps and whirls around.

How much of that conversation did she hear?

“Hi Triss,” Yennefer smiles. “How are you?”

“I’m excellent. It’s finally properly cold out so I get to wear my mittens!” Triss holds her hands out to show Yennefer her mittens. They’re pink. They match her hat and scarf. “I made these last year.”

“That’s cool. I’ve never made anything I could wear before.” Yennefer says without thinking.

“Well, if you’re ever interested in learning, we have a knitting club that meets on Wednesdays at the café.”

“That sounds fun. What time do you meet?”

“6pm,”

“I’ll have to go sometime.”

Triss smiles. “You should; it’s always a good time.”

They get to the door and Geralt walks in first, holding the door behind him.

“Should I prepare a new concoction for you today or do you already know what you’d like?” Triss asks Yennefer as they walk in.

Yes, Yennefer knows exactly what she wants.

“Surprise me?” Yennefer asks.

“Do you like Halloween-themed drinks?”

“I haven’t really tried them, but I like trying new things.”

“Excellent,” Triss says. With that, Triss starts to walk to the register, but then turns, looks at Geralt and asks, “What can I get you? Sorry; I totally forgot to ask.”

“Anything with chocolate and coffee, please.” Geralt replies.

“Coming right up. Find a seat; I’ll call you up when I’m ready.” Triss says then turns on her heel and heads for the register.

Yennefer and Geralt sit at a table while they wait for their coffee. Yennefer does her best to look at the new artwork on the walls and not at Triss who’s currently at the register preparing orders. The artwork is nice. It’s mostly multi-colored paintings of dogs and cats. Yennefer likes the one of the purple and blue cat. Geralt likes the gray and blue cat one. Because _of course_ he does.

Their coffee orders are called. Triss rings them up. They receive several dirty looks from people in line.

“This is a Mage’s Brew. It’s hot chocolate with three shots of espresso, a pump of vanilla, four pumps of caramel, exactly twelve marshmallows, and a ground up Twix bar. There’s also chocolate flavored whipped cream on top. It sounds terrible, but it’s actually pretty popular right now.” Triss says.

“I can’t tell if I’m terrified of this drink or excited to try it.” Geralt comments as Triss rings him up.

Triss laughs. “That’s fair.”

Yennefer pays and then takes her drink. She takes a small sip. She can’t tell if she likes this because it’s good or if it’s because Triss made it. “I like it.” Yennefer says.

“We have a winner.” Triss grins and does a little fist-pump.

Yennefer laughs. She feels something bubble in her middle. She’s not sure if the Mage’s Brew or if she’s having feelings.

 _Obviously,_ it must be a stomach issue.

It can’t possibly be feelings.

What the hell are feelings anyway?

People grumble in line behind Yennefer and Geralt.

“Okay, we need to go. It was nice seeing you.” Yennefer says.

"Uh, okay; bye Yennefer," Triss says.

Yennefer does an awkward wave at Triss. Then she starts walking out of the café without checking to make sure Geralt’s following her. She waits for him on a bench a block away.

Geralt sits beside Yennefer.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Triss likes you.” Geralt says.

“Why?” Yennefer asks.

“Maybe she likes you only as a fellow human being, but once Triss started handling the music, every song that played was by an artist who is part of the queer community. Triss literally stopped the song that was playing halfway through to play “This Modern Love” by Bloc Party instead. One of the songs Triss played was literally called “i wanna be your girlfriend” by that girl in red band that Ciri listens to.”

“That doesn’t mean she likes me. That means she has good taste in music.”

“Yen, she switched songs in the middle of “Good As Hell” by Lizzo. That is a beloved song. At least…that’s what Jaskier told me. I don’t really know.”

Yennefer smirks.

“Nope, not today Yen.” Geralt replies. “Today is about you.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Uh huh,”

Yennefer chuckles and takes a sip of her coffee.

“She undercharges you for coffee. We got the same thing, and I was charged a dollar more.” Geralt says.

Yennefer pauses and looks up at Geralt. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“The special coffee is $3.00; you were charged $2.00. There’s a sign up by the register. I took a picture if you want to see.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Geralt chuckles and lightly bumps Yennefer’s shoulder. "It could be because you're a regular. Or it's because she likes you. Or maybe she hit the wrong button this one time. The only way you'll ever actually find out is if you ask her.

"I could tell you the same thing."

"Again, today is not about me, Yen."

“I really like her.” Yennefer whispers. “I don’t really know her, but I really like her so far.”

“I know,”

“What if that changes and that lovely feeling goes away?”

“It’ll suck, but you’ll find someone else.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah and until then, you’ve got us.”

“I know. And I love you guys, but sometimes I wish I also had another person to share a different kind of love with too.”

“I know. That’s why I think you should try to see if Triss is interested. What do you have to lose?”

What does Yennefer have to lose? That lovely feeling Yennefer gets whenever she sees Triss for one. She’ll also never be able to go back to that café if she tries to ask Triss out on a date and Triss says no. Yennefer will feel bad for assuming Triss likes her.

So, she does have a couple things to lose but…but maybe those things are worth risking. Maybe. Until then, she has apparently signed up to join a knitting club with Triss. That should be…interesting.

Fuck it, she’ll just have to bring Lambert to knitting club with her.

What’s the worst that can happen?


	7. I Love It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Ciri go out to find things for costumes

Meanwhile: Jaskier and Ciri

“I Love It” – Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX

_Jaskier_

It’s Saturday. Usually that means Jaskier and Ciri are on their way to a movie, but this Saturday, Ciri wants to spend the day looking for things for their costumes. Ciri wants to match this year, but she has been very secretive on what the two of them are going to be. Jaskier’s quite excited to find out. Currently, they’re in the car on the way to the town center to find breakfast and costume pieces.

“Hey, Dadskier?” Ciri asks.

Jaskier smiles at the name that Yennefer came up with for Jaskier when Ciri came into their lives. Ciri started calling him Dadskier a few months after she moved in.

“Yes, daughterilla?” Jaskier asks.

“How long have you been in love with Dad?”

Uhhhhh.

“Come again?” Jaskier asks, looking everywhere except Ciri.

“I saw you two at the bowling alley, so I want to know how long you’ve felt that way.”

Jaskier loves his blunt little baby, but holy _fuck_.

“Gosh,” Jaskier says as he pulls into the parking garage. “That’s a difficult question to answer.”

“Why?”

“Well,” Jaskier thinks for a moment as he parks in a space under a light. Because it’s been a while, but it’s also _not_ been a while.” He looks at Ciri after he parks and says, “I’m not sure if that makes any sense.”

Ciri looks at Jaskier and raises an eyebrow at him. She learned how to do that last year and hasn’t stopped incorporating it into conversations…it’s honestly kind of adorable. Ciri would kill Jaskier if she knew that he still sees her as the adorable kid she once was. She’s fourteen now. Practically a grown up, but still young. Oh, so young. He loves this kid. He never thought he’d be in a position to be a dad, but then Ciri came into Geralt’s life which meant she came into Yennefer’s and Jaskier’s lives as well. Jaskier wouldn’t change any of it. Ciri’s the best thing that ever happened to any of them as far as he’s concerned.

He was quite terrible at being a dad at first. It hit him one day when he was passing Ciri’s bedroom and heard her talking with Geralt.

_“I wish I could sing. Jaskier would like me better if I could sing.” Ciri says._

_Jaskier’s heart drops and he pauses in front of the door that’s open just a crack._

_“What makes you say that?” Jaskier hears Geralt ask._

_“I don’t spend a lot of time with Jaskier because I don’t have any special things with him. Yennefer takes me to dance lessons and we practice together. You and I like to read and play soccer. I don’t have any special things like that with Jaskier.” Ciri explains._

_Jaskier tries to fix the problem the next day. He takes Ciri out to see a movie. Just the two of them. He lets her pick the movie and he thinks she has fun, but it’s hard to tell sometimes. She hasn’t been here for very long and she was right, they really haven’t spent much time together._

_He takes her to a movie the next Saturday too. The car-ride home is awkward and it occurs to Jaskier that he needs to pick an activity that allows him to talk to Ciri. So, he takes her out to breakfast before a Saturday matinee. They bond over their shared love for fresh croissants and after their fifth breakfast and movie outing, Ciri tells him that she has begun to enjoy working her way through the menu every Saturday. They go to the same café every Saturday: The Black Cat café. They were doing Halloween themed treats the September Jaskier started taking Ciri for a Saturday breakfast and movie. Jaskier has never been able to resist anything pumpkin-flavored, so they just never stopped going._

_The breakfast addition helped. Jaskier got to get to know his god-child and began to see her more as his and Geralt’s and Yennefer’s daughter…as his kid that he loves very dearly._

_It was during a Saturday breakfast that Ciri mentioned that she loves Halloween. They started their Halloween tradition of everyone dressing up that year. The whole family dressed up together every year for Ciri’s trick-or-treat outings. One year they dressed up as_ Star Wars _characters. Jaskier and Ciri insisted Geralt dress up at Chewbacca. Another year it was characters from_ The Addams Family. _Geralt dressed up as Fester Addams. Jaskier was Gomez, Yennefer was Morticia, and Ciri was Wednesday. Another year they dressed up as D. C. characters. Yennefer was Wonder Woman. Ciri was Supergirl. Geralt was Superman. Jaskier was the Flash._

_The first time at a Saturday movie when Ciri excitedly says, “Dad! Dad! I was right!” while nudging his arm during a movie, Jaskier’s glad the theater is dark because he cries._

Now, how to explain _this_ bit of awkwardness to her? How does he explain to his kid that he’s a huge coward and has been for the past two decades?

“Okay, so, you know how I met Mom and Dad in college?” Jaskier asks.

“Yeah,” Ciri replies.

“Well, I liked Geralt then too. But then it became apparent that he didn’t like me back, so I moved on and started liking and dating other people. At least, I _tried_ to. Every few years, the crush on Geralt resurfaces. Like now. My feelings for him are different than those I experience for others, I think.”

“So, do you think it’s here for good this time or will it disappear?”

“I don’t really know. It feels,” Jaskier sighs and shakes his head. “I don’t know Ciri. I really don’t. I think it feels different this time, but I don’t know. I don’t like not knowing.”

Jaskier feels guilt seep into his system. Why’s he unloading on Ciri like this? She brought it up, but that doesn’t mean Jaskier should’ve continued the conversation. Jaskier should’ve changed the subject. _He’s_ supposed to be the adult here.

“Anyway, we’re supposed to be out looking for things for a top-secret costume. Let’s focus on that right now; okay?” Jaskier says. He gets out of the car.

“Okay,” Ciri gets out of the car and stands beside Jaskier.

Jaskier locks the car and starts walking with Ciri out of the parking garage. “What are we going to be this year?” he asks.

“Remember the _Good Omens_ tv show that came out last year?”

“Yeah,”

“We’re going to be Crowley.”

“Intrigued. He is my favorite, after all.”

“Mine too. That’s why I get to be 2019 Crowley.”

“Okay, so am I 2000s Crowley or 70s Crowley?”

“Nope.” Ciri grins.

“Which Crowley will I be?”

“Regency Crowley. But only because I found the perfect top hat for your costume. It’s at home.” Ciri holds up her phone and lets Jaskier see a picture.

She’s right. It’s the perfect hat for a Regency Crowley costume.

“Well, when you’re right, you’re right, Cir.” Jaskier says.

Ciri laughs. Then she looks down and says, “Thanks for doing this with me every year.”

Jaskier puts his arm around his daughter. “Of course. I have fun dressing up with you. I think I look forward to it just as much as you do. Possibly more now that I don’t have to plan anything.”

Ciri laughs. “Mom’s right, you _are_ a bit of a shit.”

“You wound me. What else does Yen say about me behind my back?”

“Nothing she wouldn’t say to your face.”

“Fair. She is direct like that. It’s probably one of the main reasons why she’s my best friend.”

“What about Dad?”

“I love Geralt as a best friend too, but Yen was the very first friend I made in college—much to her chagrin—because I’m sure you’ll find this hard to believe, but I’m a little much to a lot of people. Geralt included—just at first though. I won him over during our big psych project.”

“You’d never have guessed these days. You all seem very close.”

“That’s true. We _are_ all very close now. We’ve known each other since we were eighteen. That’s…that’s special. We’ve all lived together since junior year.”

“Why junior year?”

“Yen was roomies with someone named Tisseia. That’s a complicated situation. Anyway, Tisseia was a senior when we were sophomores, so she was graduating which meant Yen needed a roommate for junior year. So Geralt, Yen, and I moved in together junior year. Little did we know it was the beginning of something beautiful.”

“I can’t tell if that last bit was sarcasm or sincerity.”

Jaskier tilts his head to the side and thinks for a moment before saying, “Maybe a bit of both?”

Ciri nods. “I’ll accept that.”

Jaskier laughs. “Then you came along, and things just got better.”

Ciri looks away. “You don’t have to say that.”

Wait. What?

“Ciri, I’m not saying it because I _have_ to, I’m saying it because it’s true.” Jaskier says. “I wouldn’t lie to you about this.”

“Is it though?” Ciri’s voice is quiet. “I just dropped into your lives. Uninvited. And you _would_ lie about this because you can tell I’m sad and you’re a good parent, so you’d want to help me feel better.”

Oh, Ciri.

“We love you, Ciri. You, our wonderful child surprise, are the very best thing that has ever happened to any of us—tied only with the time when the three of us moved in together junior year of college because that’s when we all really became a trio rather than Yennefer-and-Jaskier and Geralt-and-Jaskier and Geralt-and-Yennefer. Those two moments: Geralt, Yennefer, and me moving in together and the moment you came to us represent two times when we have become closer…moments when we became a family. You’ve only brought good things to our family. You’ve made it bigger and better. I promise. Sweet Cirilla, you, my darling, are one of my very favorite people in the whole wide world. Without you, I would have no one to get excited about Halloween with. Geralt and Yennefer were useless around this holiday before you came along. Without you, we wouldn’t have joined the PTA and gotten into that cookie-baking contest with the Smiths; we wouldn’t have had a reason to kick their asses last year—well, that was really more Geralt’s doing because he did the actual baking part, but still. Do you remember their faces? None of us would’ve witnessed that if it weren’t for you. We wouldn’t have gotten into all those cool bands you showed us like Stand Atlantic and Billie Eilish and Meet Me @ The Altar and Yours Truly and girl in red and Soccer Mommy.”

“Billie Eilish is one person.”

“Exactly. That was a test that only you can pass. Geralt and Yennefer don’t care enough about music to correct me like that.”

“But, that’s just…stupid stuff. If I weren’t here, you and Dad might be together. Mom might have a significant other too if I weren’t here. She hasn’t dated at all since I’ve been here. Neither has Dad. I just…I just hold you all back from important stuff.”

Jaskier feels tears prick his eyes. How long has she been holding on to this?

“Ciri, no. I haven’t confessed my feelings to Geralt because I’m a coward. It’s not because you’re here. Cirilla, look at me.”

“Oooh, you brought out the full first name again.”

“Yes, I did. Are you looking at me?”

Ciri slowly looks up at Jaskier. Her green eyes are welling up with tears and her face is turning red. Jaskier wants to hug her but knows now isn’t the time. Not yet, at least.

“You, Ciri, are nothing but a blessing. Geralt and Yennefer and I have talked about this a lot. We _love_ that we get to be part of your life. Adding you to our family has been one of the best things any of us will ever get to do. You are just as important as the rest of us. Do you hear me?”

Ciri nods and tears stream down her cheeks. “Yeah, I hear you,” she whispers.

“Can I hug you?” Jaskier asks.

“Yeah,” Ciri replies.

Jaskier hugs Ciri.

Ciri hugs him back—tightly. Jaskier can feel wetness where Ciri presses her face into his shirt.

Jaskier’s chest hurts and blinks back tears. “Where did this come from?”

“Dunno, just, kids I guess.” Ciri sniffles.

“Did some of your friends comment on the bowling alley incident?”

Ciri hesitates before saying, “Yeah, they thought you and Dad were a couple.”

“I’m sorry that ended up causing you pain.”

“Not your fault. My friends shouldn’t have been assholes about it.”

“No, they shouldn’t have.”

Ciri pulls away and wipes at her eyes. Jaskier pretends to yawn and scrubs his eyes with his sleeve.

“All right, now seems like as good a time as any for some pancakes; yes?” Jaskier asks.

Ciri grins. “Yes,”

They go to the Black Cat Café.

“Okay, I have formulated the _perfect_ breakfast plan.” Jaskier announces.

Ciri raises an eyebrow at Jaskier.

“Judging by the look on your face, you may have _also_ formulated the perfect breakfast plan. May I suggest you present yours first, then I present mine, and we decide which is better?” Jaskier says.

“Mine will be better, but okay.” Ciri grins. There’s mischief in those bright green eyes of hers. “I think we should order two things each but split them. For instance, I could order a stack of pancakes and a green tea muffin and you can order waffles and eggs. Then, we split everything.”

“This is an excellent example of a time when great minds think alike, my young Cirilla. The only difference in our plans was that I wanted to split a blueberry muffin, but honestly, I’m far too curious to find out what a green tea muffin is to make any lasting changes to your plan. I love how they always have new things on the menu. What do you want to drink?”

“Coffee,”

Jaskier chuckles. “Any coffee in particular?”

“A mocha or whatever kind of latte they have here. Something sweet.”

“Okay. Can you find us a table while I order?”

“Will do,”

…

As Ciri and Jaskier eat, Ciri explains the shopping she wants to get done today for the costumes.

“You haven’t really talked about your costume. What are your plans for yourself?” Jaskier asks. “Also, this green tea muffin is amazing.”

“Right?” Ciri agrees. “And I like that you went with pumpkin spice lattes. Classic fall.”

Jaskier does a little bow with an elaborate hand-movement from his seat. “Why, thank you.”

“So, for my costume, I wanted to get a haircut and dye it like in the show.”

Jaskier grins and puts his hand up for a high-five. “All in is the best way to go for a costume.” Jaskier says.

Ciri returns the high-five. “I thought so. I’m curious to see what I’ll look like with short hair anyway.”

“Can I make one suggestion though?”

“Yes.”

“Can I dye your hair from home? A benefit of home-hair-dye kits not lasting as long as salon hair dye is that you get to pick a new color every month or so. So, you can see if you like the red or if you want to try something new at the end of November.”

Ciri tilts her head to the side and then says, “That sounds good.”

“What day do you want the hair to look the best?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if you have costume party at school on Friday. Do you want it to look best on that day or a different day? We should dye your hair two days prior to the day you want it to look best. Sometimes hair-dye leaves a weird outline around your hair-line and it takes a couple days for it to go away. Coconut oil around the hair-line prior to dying the hair is a solution to that, but it doesn’t fix everything.”

“The costume party.”

“Okay, so I think we should dye it Wednesday after school just to be safe.” Jaskier smiles.

“Okay, sounds good.”

“So, are we doing a walk-in appointment at a hair place or do you have an appointment?”

“I have an appointment for 11am.”

“Okay, cool. So that gives us,” Jaskier looks at his watch. “A couple hours to find clothes and props before heading over to the salon. Yeah?”

“I actually already found the perfect Crowley sunglasses for me.” Ciri pulls out her phone and shows Jaskier. “See?”

“I do see. You’re really good at this. I should’ve let you be in charge of costumes years ago.”

Ciri smiles and takes her phone back.

…

The haircut is badass. It’s perfect for Crowley and the more Jaskier sees Ciri with it, the more obvious it becomes to him that it’s perfect for her too. Ciri loves it. She keeps touching it and smiling. She even hugged the hair-stylist after she was allowed to get out of the chair which was a big deal because Jaskier rarely sees Ciri hugging her friends, much less strangers. Jaskier’s going to have to take Ciri back to this hair-stylist to get the haircut touched up if Ciri wants to maintain it.

“I love it so much!” Ciri squeals in the car.

“You should. It looks awesome.” Jaskier replies as he drives.

Ciri plugs her phone into the car and says, “Any requests or should I just put it on a playlist and shuffle?”

“No requests. Do what you must.”

“I Love It” by Icona Pop and Charli XCX plays.

“Dad! Dad! This was on shuffle!” Ciri exclaims and then starts singing.

Jaskier chuckles and starts singing too. He really loves this kid. His kid. Yen’s kid. Geralt’s kid. Ciri.

_Jaskier and Ciri’s Fun Times Playlist_

“Bohemian Rhapsody” - Queen

“Club Can’t Handle Me” – Flo Rida feat. David Guetta

“Born This Way” – Lady Gaga

“9 to 5” – Dolly Parton

“bad guy” – Billie Eilish

“I Am America” – Shea Diamond

“Dog Days Are Over” -Florence and the Machine

“May the Odds Be in Your Favor” – Meet Me @ The Altar

“Starships” -Nicki Minaj

“Shut Up and Dance” – WALK THE MOON

“I Love It” – Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX

“Circles” – Yours Truly


	8. Don't Stop Believin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween movie night

Halloween

“Don’t Stop Believin’” - Journey

_Jaskier_

Every year Jaskier and Ciri demand that the four of them all watch scary movies together to get excited for Halloween, so here they are.

Geralt’s sitting in the right corner of the couch, Jaskier’s sitting beside Geralt, Ciri’s sitting to Jaskier’s left, and Yennefer’s sitting at the left end of the couch. There are snacks set up on the coffee-table in front of them. The snacks consist of generic movie snacks like popcorn, Reese’s pieces, and that weird Cookie Dough candy that always gets squished together in the box. Everyone has a special snack that they share with everyone else. Geralt’s is Jolly Ranchers. Ciri refuses to eat any of those except the blue ones which works because the blue ones are Geralt’s least favorite. Jaskier and Yennefer swear they all taste the same, but Geralt and Ciri insist there’s a difference in the flavors, so they leave them be. Jaskier’s favorite snack is Skittles and M&M’s that he mixes in a bowl because he’s a monster (according to Ciri). Ciri’s special snack is Twizzlers that she dips in hot nacho cheese, so Jaskier’s under the opinion that Ciri has no room to talk. Yennefer’s special snack is fudge brownies that Geralt bakes for special occasions (like movie nights—but only special movie nights—like Halloween movie nights). Ciri helped Geralt bake the brownies this year and she and Geralt put little Halloween doodles on each brownie. Some doodles include pumpkins, spiderwebs, bats, and ghosts. Ciri thought it would be funny to add sound-words too like “Boo!” and “Hiss” and “Cackle” and Jaskier can’t tell if his daughter’s sense of humor has gotten better or worse over the years, but he’s highly amused all the same.

Tonight’s movie-night is an _IT_ double feature. Or at least it would be in theory…if Jaskier and Ciri can make it through the first one. It’s all Jaskier can do not to grab onto Geralt out of fear.

“Whose idea was this again?” Jaskier asks as Pennywise chases the kids around the creepy house.

“Yours,” Geralt replies.

“You even made us dress up.” Yennefer says.

“To be fair, you and Dad hardly dressed up.” Ciri points out.

Geralt and Yennefer are wearing matching t-shirts they bought sophomore year of college when Jaskier insisted they go trick-or-treating in the apartments where the seniors and grad students lived. The t-shirts say “Too Lazy To Get A Halloween Costume” in orange script with a little bat on the right corner of the black t-shirt. They wear them to every Halloween movie-night. They go all out for trick-or-treating with Ciri, but they don’t like to dress up in their own home. Which is fair, but also _boring_.

This year Ciri had a Halloween dance-party at school yesterday, so Geralt and Yennefer dressed up for that since Jaskier, Yennefer, and Geralt chaperoned. Geralt was Aziraphale from the 2019 adaptation of _Good Omens._ Yennefer was Anathema. She almost went with War because she loves the red leather jacket, but she couldn’t find the right one, and she found the perfect black dress to use for Anethema. Ciri came up with Jaskier’s and Ciri’s costumes this year which is why Jaskier’s dressed up like 1970s Crowley from the 2019 adaptation of _Good Omens_ and Ciri’s dressed up like modern day Crowley. Jaskier took Ciri to get her hair cut last weekend and he dyed it for Ciri on Tuesday. He didn’t want to do it yesterday for Ciri’s Halloween party because he didn’t want Ciri to end up with that awkward line of dyed skin around her hair line. It faded just enough so no one can really see it yesterday. Jaskier knows his way around a do it yourself hair dye kit.

Jaskier dyed his hair quite often in the time in his life when he could actually dress punk. His hair has been all the colors of the rainbow. He kept the ear piercings though. And no one really cares that Jaskier has tattoos at Jaskier’s work. Well, nobody who _matters_ cares. In a few years, Jaskier will hopefully work his way up to department chair and then he’ll have all the wild hair dye and tattoos and piercings he wants…that’s the dream at least.

His tattoos are benign anyway. He’d understand covering them up if they were offensive, but Jaskier can’t imagine there are many people who can be offended by his tattoo on his left calf of a lark flying out of a cage with the Foo Fighters lyrics, “I was always caged but now I’m free!” in typescript underneath the cage. Or the tattoo he got when he turned eighteen of lyrics “Scream at me until my ears bleed” from the Green Day song “She” which is the first lyric tattoo Jaskier ever got. It’s on his ribcage. There are several on his ribcage now. Or the friendship tattoo Jaskier got with Yennefer and Geralt of their initials ten years ago. They added Ciri’s initials when she came around.

Anyway, Ciri loves her new hair and Jaskier’s proud of Ciri for trying something new. His parents certainly never encouraged trying new things.

“Holy shit!” Jaskier screams.

“The door said it was not scary at all!” Ciri yells. “That is false advertising! How is that _not_ scary?”

“Remember the neighbors please,” Geralt says in a calm voice.

Jaskier reminds himself that he is an adult and should not be the leading yeller here…because of the stupid neighbors. If they lived in a soundproof apartment, then it would not matter at all. Jaskier decides to look up ways to soundproof the apartment himself. Then he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Of course, that’s the moment he realizes that he grabbed Geralt’s hand in the midst of his panic.

Jaskier’s face feels hot and he wishes he wasn’t wearing this long jacket.

“Oh, sorry.” Jaskier whispers, letting go of Geralt’s hand.

“’s fine.” Geralt whispers, staring straight at the tv.

Geralt has been a little off since the almost kiss at the bowling alley. He’s not avoiding Jaskier. He’s not. Really. He’s not. He’s just…slightly more distant. Jaskier would give anything to go back in time and not almost kiss Geralt just to not have to deal with this awkwardness.

It’s strange because Geralt’s the one who sat beside Jaskier tonight. And yet he won’t look at him. So, what’s the deal? He wants to be near Jaskier, but he doesn’t want to talk to him?

What’s Jaskier’s supposed to do with that? His main thing is talking.

Ciri screams and Jaskier looks at the screen to see Pennywise try to eat Bill.

“Not Bill! He has been through enough!” Jaskier yells.

“Haven’t they all?” Yennefer asks.

“That’s a good point; I think that’s why he chose them.” Geralt says.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes!” Ciri yells when Bev saves Bill.

Jaskier chuckles and reaches out to ruffle Ciri’s hair but decides not to touch it because Ciri spent an hour trying to make it perfect for her costume.

When the movie’s finally over (to think they’re going to watch the sequel tomorrow; Jaskier really is the king of bad ideas) they all clean up. While they clean up, Ciri puts a cute kitten video compilation on the tv to drown out the terrifying effects the movie could have on their imaginations. Jaskier already knows it’s too late for him. He’s 100% going to use the flashlight on his phone to move around the apartment tonight.

One video is set to the song, “Don’t Stop Believin’” by Journey. It’s stupid, but sometimes Jaskier thinks about Geralt when he hears the song, he thinks about his family: Ciri and Yennefer and Geralt and Priscilla and Eskel and Lambert, but mostly the three he lives with. They were all strangers once and now they’re family. Sometimes the most wonderful things happen in the strangest ways.

“You know what we need?” Ciri asks as she dries dishes Geralt cleans.

“What’s that?” Yennefer asks.

“A pet,” Ciri replies.

Yennefer smiles. “What kind of pet?”

“Not a dog,” Geralt says. “Our neighbors would not like that.”

“You’re no fun.” Ciri says. “I was going to say a cat, anyway.”

Jaskier, Yennefer, and Geralt look at each other. They’d never really talked about possible pets for Ciri. They obviously should have.

They’re not allergic to anything though and well…

“ _I_ like cats.” Jaskier says, looking at Yennefer then at Geralt.

“You also like spoiling our little one.” Yennefer says.

That is also true.

“She deserves nice things. _Cats_ are nice things.” Jaskier says.

Yennefer’s face changes quickly: blank, then a smile forms, then a frown forms, then the smile comes back. Yennefer sighs and looks away from Jaskier. When she looks back again, her face is blank. “We’re not supposed to have these discussions in front of Ciri. Remember? We agreed?”

That’s true. Jaskier broke one of the only formal parenting rules they have: important decisions must be discussed as a group away from Ciri.

“True. Sorry.” Jaskier replies.

“Let us discuss it together; okay?” Yennefer tells Ciri.

“Okay,” Ciri says. “I’ll leave you all to discussing it.”

With that, she walks out of the room, effectively leaving Jaskier, Yennefer, and Geralt with the rest of the mess.

“I can’t tell if she did that just to get out of work or because she really wants a cat.” Geralt says.

Jaskier looks from Geralt to Yennefer and laughs. Yennefer joins him. So does Geralt.

“I love that kid.” Jaskier says.

“We definitely need to get her a cat.” Yennefer says.

“Yeah,” Geralt agrees.

“Perfect. Should we take her to the shelter tomorrow?” Jaskier asks.

“Let’s take her to breakfast and then the shelter.” Yennefer suggests.

“Sounds good.” Geralt replies.

“It’s what our baby deserves.” Jaskier says.

…

The next day at the local animal shelter Purrrrfection

They’re all cramped together inside a kennel, observing a cat. Well, not so much observing a cat, but observing Ciri interact with a cat…her cat…their cat.

“What should we name her?” Ciri asks. She’s sitting with the cat in her lap.

“Roach,” Geralt answers.

_“Why?”_ Jaskier asks.

“You didn’t even hesitate.” Yennefer says.

“She’s the same color as a roach.” Geralt shrugs.

“But that doesn’t mean I want to look at her and think of those creepy bugs!” Jaskier exclaims.

“I think Dad has a point.” Ciri says.

“Thank you!” Jaskier exclaims.

“Come on Roach, let’s go fill out some forms to take you home.” Ciri picks up the cat—who is _apparently_ named Roach now—and leaves.

Jaskier watches Ciri go, mouth open in shock.

Yennefer laughs.

“I have never felt so betrayed in my life.” Jaskier announces.

Geralt chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter 9:
> 
> Bringing Lambert to knitting club was the biggest mistake Yennefer has made in her entire life. First of all, apparently Lambert knows all about knitting because he looks up video tutorials on YouTube when he’s bored because it’s “relaxing.” Yennefer disagrees. Knitting is the opposite of relaxing. She has never wanted to stab anything out of frustration more than she has wanted to take her needles and jam them into that stupid periwinkle ball of yarn.


	9. i wanna be your girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lambert, Knitting Club is a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Strong language

Chapter 9: i wanna be your girlfriend – girl in red

**_Yennefer_ **

Bringing Lambert to knitting club has got to be the biggest mistake Yennefer has made in her entire life. First of all, apparently Lambert knows all about knitting because he looks up video tutorials on YouTube when he’s bored because it’s “relaxing.” That is where Lambert is wrong. Knitting is the _opposite_ of relaxing. Yennefer has never wanted to stab anything out of frustration more than she wants to take her needles and jam them into this stupid periwinkle ball of yarn.

But that would be weird, so Yennefer isn’t going to do that.

Yet.

It definitely doesn’t help that Yennefer’s nervous and Triss is sitting _right beside her_ and Lambert is sitting on Yennefer’s other side, lightly nudging Yennefer’s shin every time Triss smiles at Yennefer. Yennefer is going to let Lambert have it the second they’re alone.

It also doesn’t help that Lambert has this way of being that’s just…well…it becomes abundantly clear to everyone around him that Lambert truly gives very few fucks about anything.

No. That’s not true. _Yennefer_ knows that Lambert gives very few fucks about anything. _Other people_ who interact with Lambert think he gives exactly _zero_ fucks about anything.

So, there’s that.

Literally, the longer Lambert talks, the smaller the group becomes. Yennefer can’t tell if Lambert’s just having a shit day and didn’t say anything, or if he’s just being…well…himself.

The only people that are left are Triss, Yennefer, Lambert, and three other people who are currently trying to say their goodbyes to Triss.

That’s when Lambert says, “Okay, here’s your chance.”

“Pardon me?” Yennefer asks.

“Huh?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Now’s your chance to ask her out.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Or, you know. I could always ask her out for you. Eskel says I’m a good wingman.”

“Bullshit,”

“Okay, I’m an _excellent_ wingman.”

“You’re excellent at making me regret bringing you here. This was supposed to last an hour. Everyone is gone after you spent twenty minutes not shutting up about the art of tattooing and that novel you may or may not be writing,”

“You don’t think I could write a book?” Lambert interjects.

“Not the point, asshole. The point is, you ruined this meeting for Triss and now you want me to ask her out? The friend of the person who ruined her knitting club for today?”

“Be honest. Do you want to ask her out?”

Yennefer looks around to see if anyone’s paying any attention to them before muttering, “Yes,”

“Then you should just do it. Now. Before the holidays get here and everyone’s holiday shopping all the fucking time and she’s swamped with work and you lose your nerve. And be clear. Say exactly what kind of outing you want so she doesn’t think you’re going out as friend because that shit is confusing and frustrating and potentially embarrassing for everyone involved.” Lambert glances over to Triss’s group and then back to Yennefer. “Yen, you don’t _have_ to do it. Obviously. I just don’t want you to regret _not_ doing it. Plus, I don’t think you would’ve brought me here if this wasn’t important. That’s why I annoyed all her friends so they would leave, and you would have a chance to talk to her alone.”

Yennefer sighs, “You’re right. You’re still an asshole for doing that, and one day you need to apologize to Triss. But you’re right.”

Lambert grins. “I know.”

Yennefer glances over to see Triss waving at the last few people leaving.

Triss walks over to join Yennefer and Lambert. “And then there were three.” Triss says.

“Sorry about him,” Yennefer nods at Lambert. “He’s new to all this.”

“Knitting club?” Triss asks.

“Acting like a polite human being.” Yennefer says.

“Fuck you, Yen.” Lambert laughs. “I’m gonna go take a piss. Don’t leave without me.”

“I might.” Yennefer replies.

Lambert flips Yennefer off as he walks to the gender-neutral restroom in the back of the coffee shop.

“He’s fun.” Triss says.

“That’s one word to describe him.” Yennefer replies.

Triss laughs.

Yennefer tries not to stare.

“So, how was your Halloween?” Triss asks.

“Pretty typical. Movie-night.” Yennefer replies. “You?”

“I hosted a costume party here. We did a contest.”

“Yeah? What costume won?”

“Harley Quinn.”

“Birds of Prey, Suicide Squad, or comics?”

“Birds of Prey,”

“I approve.”

Triss laughs.

“What did you dress up as?” Yennefer asks.

“Red Riding Hood.” Triss looks around and then adds, “I did it just so I had an excuse to buy that long hooded cloak. It was glorious.”

Yennefer laughs and nods. “That’s fair.”

She looks away from Triss, stares at the floor for a few moments while she gathers her nerve, and finally says, “I’m sorry if this is weird, but I think you seem really nice and I’d like to go out on a date with you. Would you be interested in that?

“Yes. That sounds fun.”

“Really? I didn’t even say what I had in mind.”

Triss laughs. “Yes, you seem really nice too and I always look forward to your visits.”

It’s at that moment that Lambert walks over and says, “If you think Yennefer is nice then you haven’t properly met her.”

“Butt out.” Yennefer says. Then she looks at Triss. “He’s basically my brother. I don’t have to be nice to him.”

“Aww, sis. I’m touched.” Lambert goes in for a hug. “You even watched your language around your new friend.”

“I’m going to sic Jaskier on you.” Yennefer threatens as she pulls away from Lambert. “He’ll sing that song you hate.”

Lambert stops reaching for Yennefer. “Which one?”

Yennefer looks Lambert in the eyes and says, “You may find out soon.”

Lambert stares at Yennefer for a few moments. Then he says, “I’ll be in the car.”

Yennefer waits until Lambert is out of the coffee shop before she says, “Yeah, if we date, you’ll have to deal with my family from time to time. It’s a complicated situation, but I love them. They’re my very favorite people and I’m picky as hell.”

“I’ve liked every one of your friends and family members that I’ve met so far.” Triss says.

Yennefer raises one eyebrow. “Even the asshole who just left?”

“Yeah,” Triss laughs.

“Well, don’t tell him that. It’ll go straight to his head.”

“I assumed.”

There’s a pause and then Yennefer says, “You haven’t met my kid yet.”

Something in Triss’s eyes soften. “You have a kid? How old are they?”

“She’s fourteen. Her name is Cirilla, but everyone calls her Ciri. She’s technically Geralt’s biological kid, but Jaskier and I have basically adopted her. We’re her godparents, so if anything happened to Geralt, she would legally be in our custody. All four of us live together: Jaskier, Geralt, Ciri, and I.”

“I’d love to meet Ciri one day. Are strangers allowed to call her Ciri? Should I call her Cirilla? That’s such a pretty name.”

“She prefers Ciri. She’s my little spitfire. She’d love this place.” Yennefer gestures to the cat artwork on the wall. “We actually just got her a cat the day after Halloween.”

“You’ll need to bring her by.” Triss says. “Especially since her mom is about to start dating the owner of the café, Ciri will get some serious deals on some of these products.”

“I would bring her by for reasons other than discounts on food. I like it here…Although it is not my aesthetic.”

Triss laughs. “I didn’t think so. I just really like pastels. You’re going to really hate what I do with flowers in the spring.”

“Will all the artwork feature animals wearing flower-crowns?”

“I was thinking all the artwork would be of flowers, but I actually like that idea better. Do you mind if I steal it?”

“Take it. I can’t do anything useful with it.”

“So, when should we go out?”

“Thursdays belong to Lambert—we go to book club—and Saturdays are apartment-family-nights. Every day other than those two are flexible. What about you?”

“I have dinner with my parents every Sunday and I do this every Wednesday. Other than that, I’m flexible.”

“What about Friday?”

“Friday works. 6pm or is that too soon in the evening?”

“6pm works for me. Do you want to go to dinner somewhere and maybe go for a walk or something?”

“Sure, something casual. More fun to get to know each other that way.”

“That sounds good. Casual is ideal. Anything beyond that early is too much pressure.”

“Right? There’s no point in trying too hard at the beginning because then instead of enjoying each other’s company, we’ll just freak out the whole time. That’s no fun.”

“Yeah, freaking out is bad. Who would want that? Not me.” Yennefer walks into a table. “Shit,”

“Are you okay?”

“Full disclosure: I haven’t dated or talked about dating with anyone in a while. Like, since Ciri. She was never an excuse. I just never found anyone and didn’t seek anyone out.” She looks at Triss. “You were a surprise.”

Triss nods. “Well, here’s hoping that this experience is a good surprise for you, Yennefer.”

Yennefer smiles. “What about you?”

“I’ve dated in the past year. No one stuck, but I’m open to new people whenever I think I might have met someone worthwhile.” Triss shrugs. “I try to be open to the possibility that new and good things will happen. I mean, I finally got to open my café, and then I got to meet you. Two new and good things.”

They’re both definitely putting too much pressure on the possibility of dating each other. Yennefer’s not sure what to do about that. She assumes this means things will go very badly because putting pressure on things is so stupid. Why are they doing this? They’re just going to sabotage everything before even trying!

Yennefer needs to talk to Jaskier about this. He’ll know what to do. (She thinks…she hopes.)

Yennefer’s phone buzzes. “Well, that’s probably Lambert. I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Triss smiles. “Yeah, you will. I’ve got the coffee, after-all.”

Yennefer smiles. “Bye, Triss.”

“See you soon, Yennefer.”

Yennefer walks away and checks her phone.

Lambert: Don’t forget to get her number.

Fuck.

Yennefer turns heel and crashes through the door.

“Are you okay?” Triss asks.

“Yes. I forgot to ask for your number.” Yennefer replies. “I probably seem really weird having burst through the door like this. It won’t happen again. I just forgot and then panicked.”

“You’re fine.” Triss pulls her phone out. “What’s your number?”

Yennefer tells Triss her cell phone number.

“Got it. Check your texts.” Triss says.

Yennefer’s phone buzzes and she opens it to see a text from a new number.

Unknown: Try not to break my door next time. : )

A nervous laugh bursts from Yennefer. She looks at Triss. “I’ll do my best.”

“See you tomorrow, Yennefer.” Triss says.

“See you tomorrow, Triss.” Yennefer replies.

Yennefer walks out knowing that she should be embarrassed by the door-incident but not actually caring that much about it. She has a date with Triss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m weak. I could only hold out for nine chapters. Now they’ll get to know each other more and the fun can really begin!:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!:)
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I add new chapters every Friday.
> 
> I'm @lotsofquestionslimitedanswers on tumblr and I post my works on there too.


End file.
